


【杰约】一无所有(中下)

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 全文三万八才到中下......暴躁，极其暴躁！





	【杰约】一无所有(中下)

7  
他合着双眸，正襟危坐在一个小凳子上，手指不自觉地揪着衣摆，乖乖仰着头任由瓦尔莱塔在他脸上摆弄。  
瓦尔莱塔是位非常温柔的小姐，她似乎发现了他的紧张，便善解人意地不多触碰他，只在需要他配合化妆调整角度时才轻轻碰碰他的肌肤，让他低头，或者偏一偏脸。她原本是这个马戏团里最出色的杂技演员，和裘克一样，都是马戏团的初始成员之一，只因一次意外从此再难登上舞台，便被杰克要求学了一堆杂七杂八的技能，目前同时担任会计、服装设计师、导演、化妆师四项职务，不能登台表演，反而更被大家爱戴（负责发钱~）。约瑟夫见她不过三分钟便喜欢上了这个大姐姐，等她请他吃过冰淇淋之后，就连唆使猴子洒了杰克一身爆米花的裘克先生也要往后排，至于杰克本人那更是想都想不起来。  
小刷子在他眼皮边缘细细地勾画着，有点痒，约瑟夫动了动眼皮，便感到下一秒轻微的刷刷声彻底消失不见，取而代之的是温热柔软的肌肤质感——前任马戏团明星现任财务大臣阁下用手指沾着金粉，点在他的眼睑，随后细细推开为一个半圆的弧度。随着她指尖的节拍，约瑟夫配合地让自己嘴角绽开相同柔润而灿烂的圆弧，瓦尔莱塔从鼻腔里短短地哼了一声，将沾着粉的手指，摁到他的嘴角，让他像一名偷吃了南瓜馅饼的坏孩子——然而哪怕是坏孩子约瑟夫也愿意，自从来到杰克身边他仿佛便失去了孩子天真烂漫的权利，耻辱、情色、亵渎……成人之间黏黏糊糊浓郁而迷乱哪怕最聪明的人都无法抽身离去的那一部分过早地成为了他所必须面对的日常，何况它以最坏的方式与他相遇，将他的童贞剥离，一同剥离的，是那个年纪的少年微红于面庞的对爱情的憧憬。  
还好有马戏团，还好马戏团的大家并不知道他的过去、他的身份，不知道每天夜里他以什么样的姿态与他们的朋友兼团长作着什么样的事情，更不知道他偶尔走着走着路突然一个激灵咬着嘴唇往洗手间跑是因为什么缘故。他们什么都不知道，约瑟夫也就终于能以所谓团长表弟的身份享受着能出现在阳光下的寻常少年有资格享受的同伴相互鼓励支持的友谊和与玩伴恶作剧的喜乐。  
“那么，后来怎么样啦，那不要脸的真的拿走你的猫咪了吗？”瓦尔莱塔说话时懒洋洋的，尾音拖得很长，像一只毛厚爪大耳朵尖的缅因猫咪，约瑟夫总觉得如果自己养猫，那一定就是这样子的，因此旁人跟他说话他常缄口不言，但与瓦尔莱塔却有说不完的话。  
“这倒没有……”  
瓦尔莱塔说的是几天前他们俩把整个马戏团的人抛在身后，翘班去新开的游乐场玩了一整天的事迹。顶着漫天星光兴冲冲回到马戏团时，散场后本应冷清的帐篷口整整齐齐站着从团长到猴子所有员工，均对两个叛徒施以亲切友好的目光。瓦尔莱塔属于编制人员，自然有平日亲近如家人般的好友教训，但她也是老油条，理直气壮地把腰一叉与众人展开唇枪舌战。外来户约瑟夫倒一时间没人管教，看着他们喧闹自己也傻乎乎地跟着帮腔，触及自己主人似笑非笑的眼眸才记起害怕来，只是玩乐的兴奋感还未消散，面上微笑尚且残存，他不舍地将瓦尔莱塔送给他的木雕小猫咪托举到杰克眼前，当作是给他带的礼物。杰克却不是那么容易被哄骗的人，他接过木雕把玩，金红的眼睛却依旧盯着他，直令他的头颅在密密实实的心虚里越垂越低，后颈在星夜下露出一段莹白的线条，像块甜丝丝冒凉气的冰糕，秀色可餐。杰克忽的一笑，充满压迫感地捏着他的下巴亲了亲他的眼皮，却把手心焐热的小猫咪塞回他因紧张冰凉的手指间。  
“但是第二天他就给我安排了一大叠账本，有这——么厚，”约瑟夫伸着手指给瓦尔莱塔比了比，为了凸显自己的可怜，特意往多了比画，“他让我做总结，还说错一处就……就打我一下。”  
“太过分了！这个混蛋玩意儿当初也是这么虐待我的！我那时候连字都认不全，他就让我看账本，还说错一处就没收我十块钱，我那时候有三个月都是靠着裘克瑟维他们的接济过日子！你知道别看瑟维人模人样的，他可比裘克坏多了，他居然管我要利息你知道么，哼，敢管我要利息，活该皮尔森（猴子）往他头上砸屎！”  
约瑟夫噗嗤的笑了，他们俩总是很有共同语言：为大恶魔布置的经济课业苦恼、为所有可爱的动物疯狂、为新出口味的冰淇淋心猿意马、为马戏团的一切魂牵梦萦。虽然约瑟夫从不曾说出口，但他似乎真的很喜欢这个地方。鬼畜主人在这一点显出了出人意料的体贴，他每个周末都会带他来到这里，给他安排了个迎宾的工作，每次都把他打扮成各种童话传说里的人物，穿得亮闪闪鲜艳夺目地站在帐篷门口，和裘克一道给孩子们发气球、糖果，有时候还有彩带和荧光棒。当他完成这项累人却快乐的工作——总有孩子缠着他不肯走，合影、要亲亲抱抱或是单纯想多跟他呆一会——杰克就会不知道从哪个角落里冒出来，给他一小桶爆米花或者别的一点小零食，跟裘克随便拌几句嘴，然后带他去后台找瓦尔莱塔，任他和马戏团的众人打成一片。  
瓦尔莱塔终于画好了妆，她摸了摸约瑟夫棉花糖似的头发，金粉蹭在银丝上令他的脑袋也一闪一闪的，像只萤火虫。大约她也觉得有点可笑，伸手想把金粉拂去，结果却越蹭越均匀，于是她拿起一旁的大刷子，却忘了她之前为了给裘克和本尼迪克特博士（马）上妆，用它沾了大量腮红。  
“嗯……”瓦尔莱塔在约瑟夫清透无辜的目光下拿过小飞侠的帽子扣上，遮掩了混杂多种香粉味道的泛粉软毛，然后将他推到镜子前欲盖弥彰地大喊：“我们的彼得潘小王子出现啦！”  
永远也长不大的男孩。约瑟夫在心里默念彼得潘的书名，尽管面庞配合着总是显得很快乐的瓦尔莱塔一般浅浅微笑，一丝难言的忧郁悄无声息地出现在他的心底，但等不及他细想，装扮成铁钩船长的小丑先生便已经连门都不敲地走了进来，不耐烦地指责瓦尔莱塔动作太慢是不是被狮子咬断了手，然后他们一起被脾气温柔的女士轰了出去，并在瓦尔莱塔“滚！你们今天没有爆米花！！！”的怒吼中差点脱手令几百个气球飞天。  
“哎呀呀呀呀，脾气真差。”裘克翻着白眼，挖着耳朵，顺手就用这只没洗的爪子拍了拍约瑟夫肩膀，带他往工作地点走去。  
约瑟夫习惯性地露出了个夸张的嫌恶表情，裘克见状把那只手在他另一个肩膀也蹭了蹭，引得他凶狠地仰着头瞪他，然后他们都笑了。他也很喜欢裘克，在小丑先生身边，他总会笑得非常开心，他曾经从不知道脸蛋笑到生疼是什么滋味，也不知道嘴角咧到耳后根是什么怪得了吧样子。裘克总有这种魅力——他像一个贪得无厌的给予者，贪婪地索取着让别人因他而起的快乐——这种魅力让约瑟夫羡慕极了，当他吞吞吐吐地将他的想法告诉裘克时，小丑先生爆发出一阵被杰克称之为足以将庞贝掩埋的恐怖笑声，然后那双因艰辛劳作而粗糙却干燥温暖充满安全感的大手捧住了他的脸，大力地揉面团似的揉了揉，以表示他的喜爱。这喜爱令约瑟夫险些晕厥，但他没有——瓦尔莱塔用杂技演员的抛接棒精准地掷到杰克头上，绅士倒下的时候砸到了情感热烈的小丑最终使约瑟夫幸免于难，还在小丑跌倒前听到了来自马戏团人气首位的最高赞许——“就凭你这张小白脸，随便找个地儿一摆就足够让别人觉得幸福了。”  
带来幸福感的美丽容貌啊……约瑟夫咬着唇将这句赞扬一字一顿地写在了自己的日记本上，并拿他的古董照相机留影纪念。他隐约觉察到了某种甘甜的情绪，并非如幻觉如臆想般从记着各种幸福片段的脑海中涌出，而是来自心里，甚至更里面，来自他也不知道的地方，在那片迷茫空虚的田野里嫩草发芽般拱出一个小口子，然后涓涓细流潺潺涌流，逆着血管经脉，一直溯游到他的舌根，让迟钝的小主人吃糖般发现了这点隐蔽的抚慰——他终于有了能鼓舞自己的现实。  
铁钩船长和彼得潘相视而笑后鼓足干劲，两个对迎接客人这项工作异常热情的大男孩头挨着头小声商量今天他们将以什么造型出场，最终裘克将彩色气球分出一束系在约瑟夫手腕上，另一束系在自己左手做装饰的铁钩上，然后蹲下身子让约瑟夫爬上他的肩头——“重不重？”“就你？抓稳点别让气球带你上天哈哈哈”——一番嬉笑怒骂的对话后，那一丝若有似无的情绪自然是什么也记不得了。

直到那个时候这缕忧郁才再度将他缠绕，幽蓝的情绪如当时一片阴暗中摇曳几欲熄灭的烛光，他们织成了一张巨大的冷入骨髓的网，捕猎飞虫般裹缚成茧，他的内脏被收紧，被绞成一团肉泥，不分彼此。他嘴唇翕动，发不出半点声音，身体甚至无法发抖，而是死人样僵直伫立，连指节也不能弯曲。可能是他的状态过于不对，落后于他几步的瓦尔莱塔冲过来，因腿脚不便，险些摔倒。她拍了拍他惨白的面颊，将他紧紧拥抱，一叠声地问他怎么了。  
声音引起了包厢里女人的注意，一位年岁约莫四十些许身着一袭深红长裙华贵至极的贵妇人踱步而出，高跟鞋与地板碰撞发出清脆的哒哒声。她仪态万方地走近他们，仿佛置身于宫殿留痕于丝绒地毯，目不暇视地踩过了地板上令人作呕的污物和趴伏于地不断痉挛的男孩，朱红的细跟踏上了那个布满鞭痕颤抖不止的脊背，随意蹭了蹭，将污物留在那纤薄好看的蝴蝶骨上。她像个女王，那种高傲的、目空一切的神态哪怕是德恩索拉斯夫人也无法与之比拟，但约瑟夫隐隐感到了熟悉，并立刻意识到在那七点之后的游戏时间里，杰克也是这幅讨厌的样子。  
这位女士可有可无地瞥了一眼他们，瓦尔莱塔以约瑟夫自己都不曾反应的速度将他的头摁到自己怀里，然而昏暗光线下精美绝伦的面孔仍有明珠珍宝不可比拟的熠熠光辉。红衣女子饶有兴趣地立定到约瑟夫身前，刻意柔和语调问他：“好漂亮的彼得潘，告诉我，孩子，你叫什么名字？”  
她的声音非常特别，并不像他听到过的任何一个女人的音色，音调奇异，隐约带些蛇类嘶嘶的喑哑，充满魔幻意味的蛊惑感。  
她话音刚落，从她身后的包厢里陆续走出几个黑色西装的男子，显然是她的保镖，以及一只傻里傻气的猴子，探头探脑地从门后蹭出来，然后见势不妙，一溜烟儿就跑得没影儿。  
正是因为这只猴子临上场时不知所踪，才会引得两位后台正看乐子看的舒畅的会计人员满世界找他，最终被不知名的外人堵在这个鲜少有人选择的阴沉包厢。  
“他不会回答您的，女士，马戏团不是你们这样的人取乐的地方，请您离开。”  
瓦尔莱塔的怀抱给予了约瑟夫温暖和勇敢，他能察觉到尽管她语气十分坚定，搂紧他的臂膀却微微发颤。他们俩人经常到处闲逛，如今皮尔森跑回去了，恐怕马戏团里其他人都以为他们又翘班去别处散步，短时间内没有人会来找他们。被人护佑的感觉几乎令约瑟夫落泪，但他也知道朋友的身体是如此单薄，她毕竟是个女孩，还是个身有不便的伤残人士——约瑟夫虽然面对杰克往往弱气，但他从没有受过能够令他安心躲在女孩身后的教育。他挣开瓦尔莱塔的手臂，毅然挡在她前面，仰头直面这个不速之客，正欲开口，却被身后熟悉的声音打断。  
“才十五分钟啊，伊德海拉，这就是你精心教养的宠物？”  
马戏团团长并没有多看他们一眼，他从他们身边走过，硬面皮鞋在地板上摩擦出令人牙酸的咯吱声，他走到依然像死了似的、只有身体的轻微抽动才昭示其生机的男孩跟前，因微弱烛光而拖长的背影刚好将瓦尔莱塔与约瑟夫笼罩得一丝不漏。  
他像往常一样衣着如中世纪的绅士，帽边饰以鎏金，并用同样风格的鎏金面具将他英俊的面容遮掩。戴着白手套的手指从胸前的口袋中取出镶嵌着红宝石的怀表，似模似样地查看了一番时间后，再将它放回去，顺势将手背到身后，在对方看不到的地方递给约瑟夫一小块巧克力，显然是拿怀表的时候顺手拿的，然后用着约瑟夫最讨厌的那种漫不经心的语气，闲闲道：“我要是您，我绝不会将这样的失败品带到朋友面前，这太可笑了，需要在下帮您教导几日吗？”  
那位叫伊德海拉的女士微皱起眉，仿佛有些不满，但出人意料的是，与她颐指气使的外在不符，似乎她并不是很容易动怒的类型。被杰克这样微嘲后，她反而摊开手做出个无奈的姿势笑了笑，“别这么凶嘛，以前可不见你这样过——论调教谁比得了开膛手阁下呢？也不知道杰克先生的小宠物，”她的眼睛放到约瑟夫的方向上，只是实在穿不透杰克衣料高档的外套，只得作罢，“能坚持多久？”  
“您享用过的，还记得小乔伊吗，能直接发情哦。”杰克的态度变得温和了些许，他们看上去似乎是相识的，但他仿佛看不懂伊德海拉的暗示，言语间根本不提躲在他身后那个小东西，而是用鞋尖踢了踢地上的躯体，“在下送去品鉴会的，可从来没有因痛苦瘫软在地的货色呢。”  
“您的调教总是十分全面的，再纯洁的、坚定的魂灵在您的手下也能……盛放，”她用一种含笑的音调吐出了这个词语，未尽之意显而易见，“记得您前几年曾说要培养一种新娘般纯情依恋又甜蜜入骨的小宠物呢，只可惜听说近来您甚少参与集会，我三天前才从摩洛哥回来，不知道有没有机会能同您聊聊。”  
杰克似是没有注意到女士的邀请，约瑟夫从他手上取走巧克力的瞬间，便被他捏住了指尖，隔着手套安抚似的把玩着。当听到女士称赞杰克擅于调教时，约瑟夫心中一颤，手下意识地回缩，杰克不着痕迹地退后一步，几乎和他贴在一起，终归还是抓住了他的手腕。  
伊德海拉见他久久不回答，便当他是拒绝，轻轻叹了口气，道了告别。  
她率先转身，裙摆微动如人鱼长尾，姿态优美地一如来时，踏过她的宠物，黑衣男士们分至两侧给她让路，高跟鞋发出了富有节奏的声音，渐行渐远。然后那些随从纷纷收拾高贵的女人哪怕寻个乐子都携带的种种物品：一套镀金的中国瓷器，几条丝巾、披肩，一个刺绣脚踏以及若干小玩意儿……其中两个人上前收拾地上的男孩。他们先给他戴上项圈与嘴套，一人将一个黑色粗大的振动棒插到他的屁股里，一人把锁精环放到前端，用红色丝带娴熟将他全身绑好，在他的脖颈、双手与双脚上都系上蝴蝶结。随后把他塞进一个黑色大皮箱中，便于携带。余下几人这时也已经把污物弄脏的地板清理干净，他们向杰克鞠躬行礼，然后追着女主人的脚步而去。全程无声无息，比杰克的傀儡还好用。

当这一切全部消失了大概一分钟之后，杰克将面具摘下来，转身冲他们微笑时，瓦尔莱塔才回过神。在通向后台的路上，约瑟夫只听得瓦尔莱塔用多种他闻所未闻的词汇组合，将杰克和那个伊德海拉一同骂的狗血淋头，当然主要还是骂杰克。她说杰克是傻逼、蠢驴、脑子被马踢过、智商白长到个子上……她说杰克就不该让伊德海拉那种美杜莎一样骄傲愚蠢的女人进马戏团——关于这句话杰克回应她：“是啊，谁想得到这里有灰色眼睛的雅典娜女神呢”——哪怕是让她进来也该收她一百倍的价钱。  
约瑟夫机械地走在他们身后，沉默地听着他们的对话。直到现在他的小腿依旧发颤，怎么也平复不了的不安令他几乎想撕裂自己的胸膛，直接握住自己鲜血淋漓的心脏，让它不要躲藏在他的身体深处窃窃地哭泣，像一窝蠕虫在他森白的肋骨间穿梭，又痒又躁郁，又痛又难过。  
他循声而至，在那本来他以为没人的楼阁突然爆发出一声因极度绝望而倍加凄厉的尖叫，他惊吓之余本欲后退却觉得自己已经算马戏团的人，马戏团的一切都该有他的责任，便硬着头皮跑上楼梯。才刚跑到尽头，便见到一个同他年岁相仿的深发少年，因双手被缚，他大约是用身体冲撞开了门，借着未尽的余力，他跌跌撞撞地往前跑了两步，刚好与约瑟夫打了照面。视线相触的瞬间，那名少年清秀却因强忍痛苦而扭曲的面庞流露出惊愕的神色，然后是浓郁的急躁与羞耻。“快走！”他朝他喊，他似乎很久不曾与别人交谈，这两个字被他说得十分生硬。约瑟夫先因他满身凌虐的痕迹惊恐，匆匆一眼，他至少分出了三种鞭痕与两种不同时间的烛痕——他能区分这些，是因为这些痕迹也常出现在他身上，只是杰克不肯他留疤，比起这个男孩子他曾有过的痕迹都显得太轻柔——可除了这些他还看到了烧灼的痕迹，那种带着炭黑的小小焦痕令他心惊肉跳，还有不同成色的瘀血，紫黑、紫红、青黑，几乎遍布了除了面庞以外的全身，还有不同形状的印痕，脖颈间的来自收紧的麻绳，膝盖上的来自凹凸不平的地板，肚脐旁的大概来自什么滚烫的烙铁一类的器具。这一身印记无言述说着他悲惨的一言难尽的痛苦故事，约瑟夫被惊得不知道自己该做什么。然后他才下意识地察觉这人的声音十分好听，约莫因折磨而喑哑，但音色透亮，清朗而温柔，他能想象得到如果他好好说话，应该能引起别人怎样的好感。  
所有的停顿其实也不过一瞬，喊人快走似乎已经用尽了男孩全部的力气，他跌倒在地，约瑟夫正犹豫要不要上前，却听到了像开香槟一样的爆裂的声响，他听到“噗”的一声，男孩屁股里的肛塞被巨大的冲力弹射到地板上划出去好远，然后是一串放屁般的异响，带着恶臭的腥黄液体从男孩纤细的身体里涌出。约瑟夫电光火石间意识到了这是什么，他也曾做过这个，他当时怎么求杰克，杰克也不同意取消这一项常规行为，他说灌肠对他也是有好处的，只是为了保护他的自尊心，他允许了由傀儡给他单独做，每次量并不大，保养的意义反而显得比调教的意义大。可除了药液与人体的污物，男孩体内一同喷涌而出的，还有十余个玻璃球，正是那种小男孩们会玩的玻璃弹珠，每逢出新款，杰克都会给约瑟夫也买一套，让他与马戏团的人或猴子玩。  
包厢里的人似乎很生气，一个还在响动的长方体物件被扔了出来，只是没砸到男孩身上，磕到了栏杆然后反弹到地板上。那是个电击器。杰克在吓唬他的时候曾经拿出来给他展示过，但更多的时候他们用这个东西来抓他们两人一起亲自开辟的一小块田地里时常出没将他们好多莴苣啃得乱七八糟的野生小动物。约瑟夫知道这个小玩意功能强大，能直接放到一只超大的浣熊，却不知道原来真的有人会用在同类身上。

约瑟夫大力地摇摇头，希望自己遗忘。  
这个举动引起了瓦尔莱塔和杰克共同的注意。瓦尔莱塔立刻多了一条对杰克的批判——他不该让自己没成年的弟弟看到这一幕充满罪恶的场景，杰克对这项批判置若罔闻，却把约瑟夫抱举起来，像哄孩子似的颠了颠，然后许下了游乐园的承诺。并非只带他们两个人去，而是下周马戏团演出暂停，全团一起去新开的游乐场逛逛！瓦尔莱塔翻了个超大的白眼，告诉傻团长，别人就算了，裘克只会还想打扮成小丑去别人家的游乐园发他们的传单，抢别人的生意，踢别人家小丑的场子，没准他们才进门就会被打出去。想到这种真实的可能性，约瑟夫原本郁郁的小脸绽开了一丝笑意。耳边听着瓦尔莱塔和杰克演双簧似的你一言我一语地开始探讨种种不让裘克工作狂热症发作的方法，约瑟夫便不由自主地参与了讨论，提出了“不如让小丑先生负责把猴子偷渡进游乐场这样全程就得担惊受怕注意着皮尔森的一举一动肯定是没有办法抢别人生意了”这种令人发指的糟糕主意，等到后台见到裘克本人后被好一顿揉搓。马戏团又一次恢复了平日的欢腾。

这件事情风过无痕，甚至大多数人都不知道有这么一件事。但仿佛一夜之间，约瑟夫原本就不多的笑容骤然少了大半，所剩的一二往往是在欢迎小朋友时浅浅舒展开的唇纹或者在裘克和瓦尔莱塔身边时用以回应的微弯的眼睛。  
他非常安静，像一只湖面上静静巡游的天鹅，阳光洒在水波上一圈圈散开是他唯一的言语。他又非常美丽，极度的静谧反而加深了他身上愈发忧秘的魔力，缠着他的孩子虽然变少了，可专门买了好几张票就是为了多看他一眼的人反而越来越多。他就像拉菲罗•蒙蒂所雕刻的维斯特处女，大师将雕塑的面纱描绘出真正织物的质感，正如纯洁至极的美少年惯有的温柔乖顺，眼底却含着幽冥泉底般不详的冷淡与顽石般的沉凝。哪怕是大大咧咧的猴子皮尔森，在他面前都不敢造次，仿佛也被他周身萦绕的混合着柔软与冰寒的气质所慑。  
瓦尔莱塔后来找了个没人的空闲，将他拉到换衣间悄悄对他说：“你别怕，你和那个男孩是不一样的。杰克不会这么对你的。”  
他这才知道，虽然瓦尔莱塔一直介绍他的时候告诉所有人他是杰克的兄弟，但其实她一直都知道他究竟是什么。比起感激她对他身份善意的隐瞒，他条件反射地退后一步，跟她保持了距离，或许竟还有绰约类似恨意的怨怼。但那就不止是针对瓦尔莱塔的了，杰克、D家、他自己，他仿佛都恨，却又说不清楚，最终只化为难以言喻的凄楚与哀伤。

怎么会是不一样的呢。他想。不过是宠物罢了。  
他开始觉得疲惫，觉得无趣，觉得所有情感似乎都在某个瞬间蒸发殆尽——当他想到这点时他几乎觉得有些好笑，因为他想到了水汽，想到了烧好水的炉子，想到了冒着白烟的壶口。当他想到水变为气，然后化为云，然后又会降为雨的时候，他开始认为自己一点也不难过了，他猜测他的情绪大约也能漂浮在他一抬头就能看见的地方，只是不再属于他了。  
正如瓦尔莱塔，正如裘克，正如臭小子皮尔森，正如马戏团。都不再是他的了。  
他没有朋友了。


End file.
